The Talk
by BeautifulNeptune
Summary: Michiru wants to discuss something important with Haruka.


THE TALK  
by BeautifulNeptune beautifulneptune@hotmail.com  
Rated:G  
DISCLAIMERS: Sailormoon characters do not belong to me.. nor  
do I own the people that own sailormoon. Though that would   
be fun.   
  
This is my first fic...it is short .. sweet.. and   
.. well.. about Haruka and Michiru..... if you don't like   
them being a couple then * bends over and pats butt * kiss   
it right there man.  
  
THANKS: I would like to thank Susan for reading and   
putting the fic up for me ^_^ arigatou bud! Enjoy  
~*~* BeautifulNeptune ~*~*  
  
Michiru walked slowly into her and Haruka's room.   
Haruka was laying on the bed absently reading a magazine.   
She looked up at Michiru who looked really nervous and   
almost scared. Michiru sat on the bed facing her beloved.   
Haruka sensed something was wrong and reacted protectively.  
  
"Koi? Are you all right? What's wrong?" Michiru   
looked slowly up at Haruka. "Haruka, we have been together   
for a long time...and you know I love you very much. But   
there is something I have been wanting to talk to you about   
and I have waited this long because I didn't know how you   
would take this...." Michiru's voice trailed off as she   
looked down at the bed sheets.   
  
Haruka immediantly became nervous. What was her   
Michiru trying to say??? Did Michiru want to end their   
relationship?? No, her Michiru was not like that... they love   
each other and will live happily ever after. Haruka   
swallowed a lump in her throat as she waited for Michiru   
to continue. Michiru took a deep breath.   
  
"Like I said Haruka, I love you... "  
  
"Michiru.. "  
  
"Haruka, please, this is hard for me to say...just   
listen to me all right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Haruka, I have been thinking...we have been   
through a lot, and we have been together through so   
much...I mean, we have raised Hotaru-chan with the help   
of Setsuna, and we both love each other right?"  
  
"H..Hai, Michiru"  
  
Michiru took a deep breath. "Haruka, the reason why   
I am here is because I have been thinking...."  
  
Just then Haruka bursts into the conversation as if   
she was running a race, "Michiru, I know that I have been   
busy with racing and all..."  
  
"No, no, Haruka, wait.."  
  
"Michiru please, you know how hard it is for me to   
confess things.. just listen to me all right?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Michiru, I'm sorry that I have not been around like   
I should be. Ou family is the most important thing to me you   
know this right?"  
  
"Hai, I know, Haruka"  
  
"And you know I love you more than any other person,   
right?"  
  
"Haruka..."  
  
"But please, Michiru.. we can work this out.. our love   
is strong enough to stand through hard times..."  
  
"Haruka!!!"  
  
"N...nani?"  
  
"Haruka will you JUST listen to me???"  
  
"H..Hai "  
  
"Haruka I want to talk to you about having a child."  
  
Haruka nearly fell off the bed. "NANI?!"   
  
Michiru looked down, "I want to have a child Haruka.   
I have always wanted a child of my own. I mean, I love   
Hotaru-chan so much. But to have one of-my-own...there is   
just something about it that nothing else can fill" Haruka   
looked at Michiru for a minute then when she got her mind   
thinking again and her lungs breathing again she spoke.   
  
"That's what you came in here to talk about?"  
  
Michiru looked up at Haruka "Hai... what did you   
think I was talking about?"   
  
Haruka laughed nervously," oh.. um.. nothing..hehe... "   
Michiru was't buying it, but decided to let it go all the   
same.   
Well Michiru.. if a child is what you want...   
then.. well.. then we will see what we can do."  
  
Michiru squealed with delight,  
  
"Oh Haruka I love you so much....you make me so   
happy!" Haruka hugged her girlfriend and kissed her   
passionately.   
  
"Ai shiteru Michiru.. now lets get some sleep ne?"   
  
Michiru nodded and soon all was quiet and the lights   
were off.   
Haruka lay in bed with her beloved at her side. She  
looked at Michiru who was smiling lovingly at her in  
the darkness.   
  
"Michiru?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"So... you aren't breaking up with me?"  
  
"Nani?!?"  
  
THE END   



End file.
